


Parlementaire

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретились как-то Спок из Миррор-версии и Кирк из Ребута...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlementaire

Написано для fandom Star Trek 2013. 

 

– И мы убьем посла? – Спок старался понять стратегию своего нового капитана. Каюта ему нравилась, звездолет был в отличном состоянии. Он не жалел, что покинул свой мир и пошел за другой версией Джима Кирка. Просто иногда его было сложно понять.  
– Нет, мы не будем его убивать, – устало повторял Кирк. – Это делегация клингонов…  
– Ты хочешь убить их лично? – лицо Спока озарилось пониманием.   
Джим тоскливо посмотрел на Маккоя. Тот развел руками: мол, привел в дом животное – сам и разбирайся.  
– Мы не будем убивать их. Я не буду убивать их, – практически по слогам повторил Кирк.  
Спок задумался.   
– Логично, капитан, – сказал он, заставив Джима просиять. – Сперва следует подвергнуть их пыткам, чтобы получить информацию.   
Кирк готов был биться головой о стол, а еще лучше – стучать по нему лбом своего нового старшего помощника.   
– Пытать мы их тоже не будем.   
Вулканец уловил нотки человеческой эмоции «отчаяние» в голосе капитана и уточнил на всякий случай:   
– Вы хотите пытать их лично?  
Капитан счел нужным уткнуться лицом в ладони, пытаясь подавить звуковые колебания.   
Спок выжидал – положенные тридцать секунд.  
– Это будут переговоры, Спок, – вмешался Боунс.   
– Пере…   
– … говоры, – по слогам продолжил врач.   
Вулканец посмотрел на него снисходительно.   
– Можно было сказать сразу, доктор, что капитан желает нетрадиционного секса с делегацией клингонов, – с этими словами невозмутимый старший помощник встал из-за стола, намереваясь вернуться на мостик. Он обернулся у выхода: – Нет, я не приму в этом участия. Спасибо за предложение.  
Спок вышел, оставив капитана бороться с приступом колик в животе, а доктора – с потоком нотаций.   
– Купи словарик с этого вулканского, Джим, – Маккой похлопал друга по плечу. – А ты ведь хотел взять Спока с собой. На переговоры…   
Кирк поднял голову, вытер слезы и широко улыбнулся:  
– Не поверишь, Боунс: до сих пор хочу!


End file.
